··Tears and Rain··
by Mademoiselle'Delacour
Summary: ...Cuando pierdes lo que amas, te refugias en lo que quieres... ¿y cuándo lo has perdido todo?...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes en cuestión pertenecen a JK Rowling, y a las compañías correspondientes, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de Lucro.**

* * *

●•**Tears and Rain**·•●

_Capitulo 1_

(Flash back)

_Desde ya siento mi vida vacía, porque el se irá de mi lado, y lo quiero, solo el sabe de que manera, me ha apoyado en estos meses, me ha dado cariño y mas atenciones de las que yo le puedo dedicar.__  
__Estos días han sido difíciles, pues no es fácil lidiar con el final. _

_Me aterra. Y no se si estoy dando lo mejor de mí. He pensado en el día en que todo acabe._

_El tiempo se va rápido y no hay forma de cambiar lo que esta ocurriendo.__  
__Salgo de la sala y camino hacia donde el, conforme me acerco, cada paso que me lleva a ese frío lugar, siento su ultimo aliento…_

(Fin Flash Back)

_Una gran parte de mi vida y de mi corazón descansan con su alma, porque he perdido a un hombre generoso, dulce, y valiente ante cualquier tormenta. Es demasiado._

_Mis padres, la Familia weasley, Dumbledore y algunos amigos me acompañan. Saben lo que estoy sufriendo y lo que sufrí todo este tiempo que lo perdía progresivamente...__  
__Ron me abraza e intenta hacerme ver que la vida continuara y que el siempre estará a mi lado y susurra algunas palabras en mi oído que mi dolor no deja entender, solo puedo arrojar unas rosas y ver como baja su cuerpo a la soledad de un hueco del que no lo veré retornar…_

(Flash Back)

-Hermione… necesito hablarte, sobre los papeles que quedan por arreglar, todo lo mío es y será tuyo, sin importar lo que digan los demás..- _Por su expresión sabía que no venían noticias nuevas.._

-No quiero perderte…-

-Lucharé por ti, y si no lo logro…-

-…-

-Habrá una oportunidad allá afuera, la real, la que no te fallará como yo…-

-¡No puedo entenderlo¿Por qué a ti?-

-Yo ya he llegado a comprender lo que me esta pasando y el día que te vi por primera vez, sentí que tenia otra oportunidad y que quería estar a tu lado, aun después de saber lo que ocurría en tu corazón-

-Te necesito a mi lado... –

-desapareceré con el tiempo... no te niegues la oportunidad de crecer... y si llegaras a necesitarme... Te guiaré, siempre lo haré-

-Promételo-

-Lo prometo-

(Fin Flash Back)

_Lo cubren metros de tierra, yo me alejo de los demás y camino por el cementerio…_

_Lluvia. Lagrimas. Dolor._

_Aun no se adhieren los hechos en mi cabeza, pero si las sensaciones… y necesito un abrazo, pero de quien lo necesito… no está hoy a mi lado…_

_Tomo asiento en el suelo húmedo, rodeo mis piernas con mis brazos y veo hacia un cielo nubloso, pero aún puedo ver algunos rayos de sol que caprichosamente se escapan. Y esos días me devolvían viejos recuerdos. Respiro profundamente. Corrijo mi postura y toco mi cuello, al parecer el estrés esta cediendo... Y tantas cosas llegan a mi, tantas preguntas a las que no les he encontrado respuesta._

_Algunos pasos me regresan a la realidad, es Ron, que ahora me ofrece su mano, como en aquellos días en Hogwarts… _

-Hermione…-

-Estaré bien Ron, el me guiará, me lo prometió-

-Te llevo a casa, vamos- _Toca mi hombro_ - Necesitas descansar, todo esto ha sido difícil, pero las cosas mejorarán..., ya lo veras-

-El luchó para estar a mi lado, lo quería, pero no pude darle lo que necesitaba…-

-Pero le diste cariño, cuidados, momentos felices y sobre todo Fe –

-Estaba tan solo...-

-Fue un hombre magnifico, todos lo sabemos y luchó con toda su fuerza-

-….-

_Caminamos hacia el coche, abre mi puerta y toma mi mano para que suba, después el entra en el coche, yo solo cierro los ojos y se escapan aún más lágrimas…_

-¿Te llevo a casa de tus padres?-

-No, quisiera estar en casa…-

-Necesitas compañía-

-Solo quiero darme una ducha y dormir un poco-

-Llamaré a ginny…-

-No es necesario, mañana tengo algunas cosas que arreglar-

-Esta bien-

-…-

_Descanso mi cabeza en el asiento. Hay silencio. No se que decir. No se que pensar.__  
__15 minutos eternos han transcurrido y estamos fuera de casa, se que Ron se preocupa por mi y ya no sabe que decirme, pero no quiero escuchar mas, quiero sumergirme en la tina, relajar mi cuerpo y dejar de esta tensión que no me deja respirar… quiero dejar todo el dolor atrás..._

-gracias por todo Ron-

-no tienes porque agradecer, para mi eres mas que una amiga, una hermana de la que cuidaré siempre-

-no sabes cuanto me ayuda que estés a mi lado- _besa mi frente y toca mi hombro_

-te veo mañana ¿esta bien si tomamos un café?-

-si, nos vemos mañana-

-que descanses-

-digo lo mismo, hasta luego- bajo del coche y camino hasta el pórtico.

_Al abrir la puerta, me adentro más y más en mi perdición, observo a mí alrededor… Todo esta igual, solo faltas tú._

_Me dirijo a mi recamara, se siente extraño, me hace sentir mal el no tenerte junto a mi, pero comprendo que ambos lo dimos todo ¿Qué faltó?, eso ya no remediará el presente. Necesito un segundo para mí. Necesito un segundo para pensar y poner mis ideas en orden. _

_Entro al tocador y dejo correr el agua en la tina, puedo observar como el nivel aumenta, puedo ver al igual mi reflejo y puedo sentir esto dentro de mí… dejo mis ropas sobre el suelo y entro._

_Cierro mis ojos y de pronto siento la necesidad de sumergirme por completo. Y lo hago. e instantáneamente todo regresa a mi, todo aquello que omití algún día, llega nuevamente a mi cabeza, tal vez tengo que darle otro sentido, pero no puedo ni quiero hacerlo, quiero que perduren estos segundos, esta sensación de libertad, quiero olvidar como respirar..._

-¡HERMIONE!-

_Esa voz aun trae más recuerdos, mis oídos oyen lo que algún día quisieron oír… tal vez sea demasiado tarde…_

* * *

**Los reviews siempre serán bienvenidos,y lo mejor de todo... no cuestan ni un centavo.. :):) **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Amar no es mirarse el uno al otro; es mirar juntos en la misma dirección_."

**Los personajes en cuestión pertenecen a J.K Rowling, y a las compañías correspondientes, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de Lucro.**

* * *

●•**Tears and Rain**·•●

_Capitulo 2_

_Algo dentro de mí me obliga a reincorporarme…_

-¿Harry?-

Observa la situación, un tanto sorprendido… y desilusionado.

-Hermione, yo… te espero fuera-

Y solo asintió. Lavo su cuerpo y cabello tan rápido como pudo y salió para vestirse con lo primero que encontró, unos jeans blusa acorde al tiempo.

Tomó el picaporte con algo de duda, _¿Por qué espero a este momento para regresar? _respiró profundo, tomo valor y salió.

Se sentía expuesta…

Se encontraba cerca de la chimenea, observando fotografías de la pareja que aparecía en gran parte de ellas, sentía como en esa mujer había un brillo especial, no es que antes no lo hubiese tenido, pero era distinto.

-Hermione…-

-Se que me pedirás explicaciones, como yo algún día exigía de tu parte, pero simple y sencillamente no las hay-

-No soy quien para cuestionar tus actos, pero estoy preocupado-

"_Mentira, Mentira. Si le hubiese preocupado un poco más, habría estado ahí cuando no podía seguir con su vida, cuando sentía que moría y la soledad la mantenía en agonía, sentía que tenia que darle una bofetada y traerlo al mundo real, porque necesitaba mostrarle lo que había sufrido y todas las noches que había pasado en vela, Aún quería gritar, su corazón le pedía a gritos una explicación, sabia que era injusto para los dos, se sintió paralizada. Sus piernas no respondían, su cerebro le decía que debía correr hasta perderlo de vista, pero permanecía inmóvil. Hasta que volvió a levantar la vista y le vio en medio de la sala mirándola con una sonrisa que teñía de amargura su rostro. El también había sufrido."_

-Ya no tienes porque, cada quien lleva su camino y no hay marcha atrás.-

-Lo siento hermione, en verdad-

-Estos meses no han sido fáciles, pero seguro lo sabes- Él tomó asiento en uno de los sofás, frente al fuego, su vista se fijo en los ojos de la mujer, que reflejaban las llamas, además de tristeza.

-Si, y me gustaría saber mucho mas- se acerco donde ella - ¿eras feliz?

-No me importo ser la mujer mas feliz, porque lo era y decirlo estaba de más-

-Se que el también lo fue-

-No lo sé, pero lo intenté siempre- unas pequeñas gotas semejantes al cristal resbalaron por sus mejillas- No pude agradecerle por todo lo que me dio…

Y se refugió en sus brazos, como antes, como aquellas tardes de verano…

-y dime ¿Cómo llegaste acá?-

-Dumbledore, el me mantuvo informado siempre, no con detalles pero estaba conforme con saber que estabas bien-

-Debí imaginarlo- hizo una pausa antes de continuar_ todo el tiempo Dumbledore tuvo noticias de Harry_

-¿Estás bien?-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?-

-El creía que me buscarias, y yo no quería exponerlos una vez más-

-Todo este tiempo estuve esperando, tan solo una señal... necesitaba saber de ti..-

-Lo que menos deseaba era darte preocupación alguna... y cuando todo acabó, me alejé de todo, porque tenía que tratar de ordenar el desastre que causó Voldemort en mi vida, me sentí sucio, no merecía la mirada del mundo, de ese que conjugaba todas y cada una de mis caídas.. no te merecía a ti...-

-No Harry, no puedes decir eso... porque todos creemos en ti-

-Cuando llegó a mi la noticia, que habías encontrado un buen hombre, caí en cuenta de que la vida avanzaba, y yo me quedaba rezagado, pero he vuelto, por ti...

Continuará..

* * *

**Los reviews siempre serán bienvenidos,y lo mejor de todo... no cuestan ni un centavo.. :):) **

**Gracias a:**nadiapotter, nanitapotter, y JuanPablo


	3. Chapter 3

Después de un lago tiempo, aquí tenemos la continuación…

¡Gracias por sus Reviews!

**Los personajes en cuestión pertenecen a J.K Rowling, y a las compañías correspondientes, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de Lucro.**

* * *

●•**Tears and Rain**·•●

_Capitulo 3_

-Fue difícil, te fuiste y a decir verdad estaba preocupada, sentía que estabas bien, pero no sabia que pasaría con nosotros – se reincorporo y comenzó a caminar en círculos moviendo nerviosamente las manos - pero creo que lo dejaste muy claro, porque para mi Voldemort nunca fue una excusa para dejarte, sabia de los peligros, pero hubiera estado ahí, por ti… porque ante todo eras mi amigo, y no te dejaría solo… no Harry, no tenias derecho a tomar mi decisión…-

- Hermione… mas inocentes no podían morir por ese demente y eres lo ultimo que arriesgaría, todo lo hice pensando en ti, en darte un futuro, no podía verte caer ¡no a ti!

-No era una niña, y tampoco lo soy ahora ¡no necesitaba tus cuidados¡Te necesitaba a ti!- paró un momento, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que diría cuando lo tuviera en frente otra vez, pero simplemente las palabras surgían, y perdía el control en segundos- Cuando desperté y tu lugar estaba vacío... No sabes todo lo que sentí… y en cierto modo se que estoy siendo injusta, pero como fue difícil para ti, también lo fue para mi-

-por eso estoy aquí, para recuperar el tiempo que perdí con ustedes… Con Ron, contigo… para estar solo un momento a tu lado…-

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el salón, no es que fuera incomodo, pero necesitaban aclararse un poco más las situaciones ocurridas ¿solo estaría un momento?

-¿ya todo esta bien?-

-Siempre hay complicaciones, algunos seguidores de Voldemort han aparecido, destruyendo pueblos, creando caos… al parecer no murieron sus ideas junto a el-

-Todos lo veíamos venir…-

-solo espero que todo acabe rápido-

Se acercó un poco más y toco su cicatriz¿Por qué el¿Porque el hombre que amaba cargaba el peso del mundo en sus hombros¿El destino a caso era tan ruin?... Él solo se giró en dirección contraria, pasando su mano donde momentos antes Hermione había tocado suavemente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-me pasas tu, no puedo dejar de amarte… No pensar en ti es humanamente imposible...-

Tanta era la tortura de tenerla cerca y no tocarla, de pertenecer a ella sabiendo que quizá había encontrado el amor en otra persona, que había continuado con su vida, y que tal vez ya no tenía más que hacer en ese lugar… muchas preguntas agolpaban a su conciencia, pero solo ella podría darle respuesta a cada una.

Y sus varoniles manos volvieron a sentir esos labios, tan suaves como los recordaba, recorrió su rostro, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos, había cambiado, ahora era una mujer muy hermosa, no le sorprendía que los hombres le pretendieran a montones, porque su belleza abarcaba mucho mas que el aspecto físico, siempre lo había creído así..

Y aunque fuera una ultima vez, grabaría con sus besos cada rincón de su cuerpo, guardaría el recuerdo de cada centímetro de esa piel que hacia a la suya erizarse, la beso, no podía creer que después de tanto estaba ahí, ante ella besándole como nunca y no parecía negarse…

Parecía que estuviese esperándole, como si sus labios aun tuvieran su nombre…

**o**·º**O**º·**o**·º**O**º·**o**

Solo el despertaba en ella esa fiera necesidad de ser acariciada, solo el sabía el temblor que provocaba en su cuerpo cuando susurraba cosas en su oído… Era el único que le hacia estremecer con tomar su mano, hacía tanto que no se sentía dependiente de sus labios, pero era una de esas sensaciones que no estaba dispuesta a olvidar.

No sabia precisamente en que momento se convirtió adicta a ese aroma. A esa colonia que podría invadirle en lo más profundo, porque era otra persona, cuando a amar se refería.

Una lagrima resbaló lentamente por su mejilla, delineando esos marcados pómulos que le encantaban ser acariciados por el hombre que le acompañaba, el, sin dudar enjugó esa pequeña gota de cristal con uno de sus pulgares, Tantas noches en vela, llorando y suprimiendo suspiros, escondiéndose del extraño que antes dormía en su cama, al que llamaba pareja y que besaba sin emoción alguna, al que imaginaba siendo harry en la intimidad, llamándole repetidamente... en ese momento la felicidad le extasiaba, sentía que no le cabía tanta, que de un momento a otro desfallecería.

La razón intentaba regresar sus pies a tierra firme, a dejar atrás ese sueño de felicidad que le perseguía, pero ante cualquier remordimiento, el deseo era profuso, tanto que le cegaba, le aturdía, y le impedía detenerse.

**o**·º**O**º·**o**·º**O**º·**o**

Hacia tanto tiempo que no se mezclaban las sensaciones de esa manera en su cuerpo, exclusivamente ella le hacia sentir ese torbellino de deseo, por amor, ese que solo una vez conocería en su vida, y que ya no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar… ahora mas que nunca estaría a su lado, cuidándole como merecía, arrullándole en las noches de insomnio, arropándole en las frías noches de invierno, aplaudiendo y vitoreando sus triunfos, escuchando sus problemas e intentando solucionarlos… y cuando de amar se hablaba, para tocarla con suavidad como si de una hermosa figura de cristal se tratase… para demostrarle todos las emociones que le dedicaba.

**o**·º**O**º·**o**·º**O**º·**o**

Hacia años Harry le preguntaba inocentemente ¿Qué es amar? Aún recordaba su respuesta "_No lo se Harry, a mi también me gustaría saberlo" _Teniendo en cuenta lo que él le hacia sentir, sabiendo que solo era un sueño, un hermoso principio que no tenia ni pies ni cabeza… Que equivocada estaba, en el pasado no imaginaba que ese amor se vería realizado, que todos los sacrificios por parte de ambos no serían en vano…

Una luz tenue iluminaba el salón que emanaba de la chimenea, que además les proporcionaba calor, y como si este les quemara, sus ropas solo eran un obstáculo más del cual debían deshacerse, era un camino más hacia lo que deseaban con tanto fervor.

Como si de la primera vez se tratara, ella era un poco torpe en dicha tarea, parecía que desabotonar la camisa del hombre fuera algo dificultoso… y cuando al fin se deshizo de ella, acaricio de nuevo su torso con cierto asombro… su cuerpo era tan diferente a la ultima vez… era un hombre en todo el sentido que la palabra pudiese expresar, sus fuertes brazos le abrazaban, perdiéndole, llevándole a la locura.

**o**·º**O**º·**o**·º**O**º·**o**

Todo aquel amor que le profesaba, era único. No sabia como podía amarlo de esa manera, _"hasta el fin de mis días"_ le decía ella años atrás, en uno de sus paseos por la ciudad… aun tenia miedo de que eso llegara a ocurrir, si, era cierto que Voldemort había dejado de existir, pero también lo era, que fanáticos a sus ideales aun seguían causándoles problemas, pero nadie mas tocaría a su Hermione, nadie, aunque perdiera la vida en el intento.

Sus noches pasadas, teñidas de tristeza, y lágrimas, estaban por desaparecer, así lo sentía, pues no estaba dispuesta a dejarle ir una vez más. Porque gracias a el, era la mujer que era, le había dado la fuerza para luchar, para ver hacia delante y defender su amor de quien intentara destruirlo…

**o**·º**O**º·**o**·º**O**º·**o**

De un momento a otro ella le guiaba hacia su alcoba, sin dejarle un segundo, sin darle un momento para respirar, lo entendía, pues él le necesitaba tanto como ella a él.

Pocas palabras podían relatar lo que sucedía en ese momento, dos figuras entre la oscuridad de la noche y la luz de luna que se filtraba por las cortinas, se mezclaban, se complementaban en una sola, en un baile de besos y caricias que parecía no tener fin.

El fuego fiero había cedido, de el quedaban solo cenizas, pero aquellas personas seguían hundidas en las sabanas, de una cama que apenas había conocido el amor.

Las yemas de sus dedos recorrían la piel de una pequeña mujer que descansaba en su pecho, hasta llegar a sus cabellos, donde se sumergió un momento, aspirando ese aroma que no le dejaba en un solo momento, tanto la había extrañado, tanto había pasado para sentirla de nuevo en sus brazos…

¿ahora sabes lo que es amar?-

Todo me queda muy claro…- respondió antes de besar su frente- Descansa… fue una noche agitada ¿no crees?

No quedaban palabras por decir, ni historias por contar... Porque estaba ahí, y eso siempre le bastaría… Al observar sus ojos, las lágrimas derramadas quedaban en el pasado, a veces, lo único que las personas necesitaban era una sonrisa, una calida sonrisa para descubrir el verdadero Hogar…

* * *

**Tarde mucho.. Pero sin embargo regresé.. ¡Mi musa estaba perdida! Si les ha gustado o creen que sigo perdida, no duden en decirlo..**

**Los reviews siempre serán bienvenidos,y lo mejor de todo... no cuestan ni un centavo..:):) **


End file.
